


где нас нет (нас нет и никогда не было)

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, just coping lol, no beta no dignity, Русский | Russian, алсо стримьте Белую Чувашию
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Без Луки их команда оказалась просто сборищем людей, которые зачем-то оказались вместе и, видит бог, он не хотел, чтобы все заканчивалось именно так.
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković|Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	где нас нет (нас нет и никогда не было)

**Author's Note:**

> Это - Капсоцентрик, а я - пессимист.
> 
> Шатаут Кате за ее великолепные фики по ДОТА2 и вообще за фики, которая своим творчеством вдохновляет меня третий год подряд.  
> Спасибо Белой Чувашии за их фиты.  
> Спасибо всем тем, кто читает, смотрит, ставит кудосы. Я это очень ценю <3  
> Не особо вычитано, sry.

Когда они выигрывают весенний сплит, Расмус ловит себя на мыслях, что больше это ему не нужно. Это всего лишь очередная победа в ЕУ регионе, которая для них, кроме как выхода прямо в группы в Ворлдс, самом деле ничего не значит, и Расмусу уже начинает казаться, что для них лучше свой Ворлдс ран начинать в плейине.

Г2 выигрывают сплит, и Расмус старается делать вид, что безумно счастлив. Их аккаунт после матча, конечно же, поддевает Мартина: ну что, здорово наконец не занять второе место в Европе?

Ради этого ты и пришел к нам.

_ Ради этого ты и пришел к нам,  _ думает Расмус, скролля ленту твиттера. 

Он засиживается с телефоном допоздна, держа в голове разницу в часовых поясах, но в итоге ломается и заходит в аккаунт Луки, открывая реплаи в отдельном окне, чтобы убедиться, что тот спит. 

Но, нет. 

Вот Лука пишет Миксвеллу, вот он шутит с, прости боже, Вайлдтуртлом, вот проезжается по ТСМ, с которыми С9 завтра играть. Последнее сообщение от Луки в ленте буквально минуту назад. 

Миксвеллу.

Расмус сидит, пытаясь разобраться, что же он чувствует по этому поводу.

Лука им ничего не написал. 

Ну, ладно, это действительно глупо, потому что Лука и не должен больше ничего писать Г2, потому что они теперь все же как никак прямые соперники его команде, но...

Последний раз они переписывались, когда Лука поздравил Расмуса с Рождеством, а он загодя поздравил в ответ с Новым Годом, помня, что Лука не католик и Рождество с семьей празднует намного позже, и все это как-то проплыло мимо его памяти, потому что, честно говоря, у Расмуса, как он тогда думал, было достаточно других 

(Мартин)

забот.

“‘Я буду рядом”, - написал ему Лука, почти сразу же, как сообщил Рамсусу, что уходит из Г2.

_ Так будет лучше, так вы сможете выиграть Ворлдс. Ну или нет, потому что я никуда не денусь, буду напрягать тебя на линии, Расмус. _

Тогда тоже была глубокая ночь, и Расмус сидел, вглядываясь в монитор, чувствуя, как колет глаза от последних десяти часов игры в SoloQ. 

Да, это точно была усталость, а не слезы.

“Я буду рядом, так что тебе придется снова потеть на миду. Берегись, mali brat. Теперь вам будет еще сложнее выигрывать сплиты ;).”

Сейчас он мог бы даже найти это сообщение Луки, если бы захотел.

Но Расмус не хочет этого делать.

Мартин проводит с ними времени столько, сколько необходимо, а потом уезжает к себе домой. Расмус мог бы попросить его остаться, но он и этого не делает. Вундер уходит играть со своей гильдией - они опять что-то фармят, кажется какие-то ресурсы для их очередного рейда. Янкос уходит к себе почти следом. С ними остаются Пиной и Даффман. Они, конечно же все пытаются вести себя как обычно,  _ как раньше _ , но именно что пытаются. Расмус сталкивается взглядом с Мики, который жует пиццу и проверяет свои подписки на Кранчиролл. В какой-то момент он почти хочет отвести в сторону Мики и…

И что?

Мики хотя бы честен со всеми остальными и самим собой, и даже не пытается притворяться, что ему все это хоть чуть-чуть да интересно. 

Расмус думает, что Мики тут лучше всех понимает, что он может чувствовать, но ему страшно даже попытаться заговорить с ним, потому что Расмус знает как Мики в итоге может прорвать на эмоции, потому что это вот только из них двоих Марцин находился в полном отрицании все эти годы, а Мики…

Черт, про них с Лукой все было очевидно, хотя все до сих пор и делают вид, что это были все шутки с обеих сторон, что это - всего лишь часть натуры Луки, который флиртует со всеми вокруг себя. Что за этим не стояло никогда ничего серьезнее “мы можем использовать это для промо, потому что Михаэль и Лука не имеют никаких проблем с отыгрышем на камеру”.

Очевидные вещи лучше всего прятать на самом виду.

Поэтому Расмус кладет пару кусков пиццы на тарелку, желает всем спокойной ночи и возвращается в свою комнату.

Проблема в том, что Мики прекрасно понял бы то, что чувствует Расмус, но Расмус не сможет никак помочь ему в ответ. Ему кажется это нечестным по отношению к Михаэлю - Расмум придет к нему за помощью, не готовый помочь тому справиться с тем, что тот все еще чувствует к Луке, в ответ.

Эгоизма за последние пару лет в Капсе поубавилось.

В итоге он так и остается наедине со своей фрустрацией до самого утра.

“Ты так и не заснул?” - пишет Мартин ему вместо доброго утра. 

Полтора года назад Мартин пишущий ему что-то с утра вызвал бы у Расмуса целый ворох эмоций. Сейчас он пытается заставить себя найти в себе силы ему ответить.

Потому что он чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, когда телефон завибрировал от уведомления о новом сообщении в беседе в дискорде. 

Беседу с Лукой он не заглушал все это время, потому что всегда рад его сообщениям. Беседу с Мартином он не заглушал все это время, потому что они почти и не списывались.

Легко спутать.

“Я выпил слишком много колы и редбулла”, - пишет он все же в ответ. Косится на будильник на тумбочке. Темно-красные палочки цифр складываются в полшестого утра. Слишком рано даже для Рекклеса, который всегда рано просыпается.

Расмус ждет, что тот напишет, что хорошо что нет скримов, на которых Расмус будет клевать носом, или еще что-то в таком же духе, как сделал бы это в Фнатик три года назад, но Мартин ничего не пишет. 

Расмус чувствует себя так глупо от всего этого - ведь он любит Мартина, так ведь? Всегда любил, все вот эти пару лет сильно и безнадежно, но когда они поцеловались на буткампе Г2 в первый (и как выяснилось последний раз, потому что их отношения были хороши и без всей этой физическо-романтической ерунды) Расмус удивился, тому, что почти ничего не почувствовал.

Мартин целовался отлично. Его единственный опыт был еще в школе, так что Расмусу просто и не было с чем сравнивать, но если бы Мартин сделал это еще два года назад, то, наверное, Расмус чувствовал бы себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя лишь сбитым с толку.

Ты получаешь то, что хотел так сильно и так долго, но как только вот это все оказывается в твоих руках, ловишь себя на мысли, что не знаешь что тебе с этим делать.

Нужно ли тебе это все еще вообще.

Он любит Мартина, он выиграл сплит, он должен быть счастлив.

Но сейчас почти шесть утра и все, что чувствует Расмус так это усталость.

Из упрямства он не дает себе заснуть до восьми утра, но Лука ему так и не пишет. Он уверен, что не пишет ничего Лука и остальным, хотя что-то подсказывает, что может быть Марцину бы он и...написал, _ может быть _ , но Расмус не хочет про это у Янкоса спрашивать, чтобы не чувствовать себя после еще хуже.

С этим надо просто научиться жить дальше, не думать о том контенте, что Г2 решат, может быть, наснимать с С9 на Ворлдс - но что-то ему подсказывает, что если это будет контент не напрямую от БМВ, а только от их команды, С9 не согласятся.

Какая-то часть его хочет быть злой на Луку, потому что в конце концов тот Расмусу соврал, что будет всегда рядом, но другая, взрослая часть Расмуса, прекрасно знает, что вранья во всем, что говорил ему Лука, никогда не было.

Ему так колко и обидно, потому что это были хорошие два года, но Расмус всегда считал, что они будут дружить еще очень долго, что прощаясь после этих неудачных Ворлдс они обязательно встретятся в следующем году. 

Если бы Расмус знал, что все закончится именно так, он постарался бы…

Расмус переворачивается, так чтобы уткнуться лицом в подушку и не слышать собственных всхлипов.

Без Луки их команда оказалась просто сборищем людей, которые зачем-то оказались вместе и, видит бог, он не хотел, чтобы все заканчивалось именно так.

Но им все еще надо выиграть Ворлдс.

Чтобы может быть, через пару лет, кто-то из них, тот, кто еще будет продолжать играть, повторил это с Лукой для Америки.

  
  
  
  



End file.
